inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yami Shimini
Yami Shimini (ヤミー絶命) is the younger brother of Kuroi. He is one of the supporting characters of Isamu's Background story and anatagonist of the Ina11 Instruments: Number One Series. When he is miximaxed, his name becomes Maku Shimato He is sometimes called "Shadow" because of his personality. He and his brother are perfectly combined together, "Dark Shadow." Dub name: Profile Young = "His thirst for winning is real." |-| Mixi Max = "The darkness activated within him, driving him insane." |-| Adult = "His coaching is brilliant and never lost a game." Appearance Young He looks very much like his brother, except he does not wear a headband, and that he does not get the devil horns. Much of his hair is pointed downward, and like his father, his hair is dark blue. He has grey eyes and he has a lightning-shaped scar underneath his right eye. Casual Miximax When he is miximaxed with Shimini Kurai, he becomes the Terrible Hell that everyone is afraid of. He keeps most of his features, only with a devil smile and the devil horns and has a black cat besides him. Adult He is taller, and he wears a headband, and he doesn't wear everything black anymore, instead, he wears a blue shirt, bright yellow pants, and white shoes. Personality Young He hates everyone and trusts no one, because of the avalanche accident, and comes to believe that his brother betrayed him and his mother. Miximax The coldness and darkness increases and he is incredibly rude and nasty, and his dark side shows immensely. Adult He is nicer, although still distrusting, but more willing to be more open minded, especially after seeing his older brother again and having a talk with him. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Wii Sprite Gallery Plot He was trained by Kurai when he was brought into their family, and he came to learn the darkness within him, and he learned how to activiate his dark powers and use them against soccer. He wanted to find his brother and his team for revenge for leaving them to die. He knew that Yu was still alive but never told him. Teams *Dark Eleven *Team Fire (temporarily) *Team Sato (formerly) Hissatsu Only in anime *'GK '''Dark Death *'GK Death Drill *GK Deep Sorrow *GK Eternal Hell *GK Dark Hole *GK Dark Shadow *GK Shadow Storm *SH Dark Knight *SH Death Night *SH Black Death *SH Black Blizzard *SH Dark Blizzard *SH Dark Demon *SH Dark Prison *SH Dark Light *OF Dark Speed *OF Dark Poison *OF Shadow Speed *OF Shadow Rain *OF Dark Storm *DF Deep Trap *DF Dark Drill *DF Eternal Drill *DF Eternal Darkness *DF Shadow Tornado *DF Dark Ground *DF Black Ground *DF Dark Ray *DF Dark Hell *DF Dark Black *DF Blackness Blotch In Season 2: *GK Blind Shadow *GK Bad Luck *SH Dark Pegasus *SH Dark Vampire *SH Vampire Fangs *SH Dark Blizzard *OF Dark Poison *OF Dark Flame *DF Black Ground *DF Blackness Blotch In Instruments: *GK Dark Hide *GK Dark Shadow *GK Shadow Storm *SH Vampire Fangs *SH Dark Blizzard *OF Dark Poison *DF Black Ground Combination Hissatsu: *SH Dark Jump *SH Dark Horse *DF Black Beauty *DF Black Soul Mixi Max 'MIMAX ' Kurai Shimini *SH Dark Skull *SH Dark Ice *SH Dark Heart *SH Black Ink *DF Burned Ground *DF Death Shadow Keshin *KH Shi no Tamashi Keshin Armed *KH Shi no Tamashii *SH Dark Soul *SH Deep Ink *DF Dark Aura *DF Black Aura *DF Dark Wind *DF Dark Hand Soul *SOUL Snake Stats '''At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 200 *'TP': 195 *'Kick': 100 *'Dribbling': 130 *'Block': 300 *'Catch': 220 *'Technique': 178 *'Speed': 230 *'Stamina': 140 *'Lucky': 234 Relatives *Mr. Sato (deceased) *Mrs. Sato (deceased) *Isamu Sato (Older Brother) Friends *Kurai Shimini (best friend) *Sasaki Yu *Suzushi Chaos Quotes *''To love is to hate.'' *''Darkness is my best friend. It will never abandon me.'' *''Why did you leave me and Okasan to die? (To Isamu)'' *''Soccer. I detest it.'' *''Suck it! VAMPIYAAA BLOODDAA!!!!!!!!!'' Trivia *Kurai did not know he had an older brother, but knew about the avalanche so he told him about it. *He met Yu because Yu was one of Kurai's best friends. *Yu had told him that he had an older brother and that it was because of him they had an avalanche. *His name is Yami because of his dark personality. *His mother died when he was 5. *He is seen as one of the Shimini family. *His mother named him Yami because when she was dying, she breathed her very last, saying to Kurai's mother, "Name him Yami, because there will be no more glory for the family of Sato...he is to become a cold and heartless man. Teach him well." *His dub name means "Dark Foreigner" because his personality is very dark and he is seen as an outcast. Thank You Thanks for coming! Category:Fanmade Character Category:Dark Character Category:Captains Category:Midfielders